


Finally

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Wrote this for a tumblr/Ao3 user a while back, forgot to post it ((Lazy morning sex top!Dean bottom!Cas))





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelonelywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/gifts).



 

Sun shone through the tiny slit in the curtains, spilling lewdly over the two naked bodies, hushed in their own silent romance. There were soft puffs of air hitting Dean’s cheek with every snore, occasionally he’d hear birds singing to their lovers far in the distance.

Somewhere down the hall, Sam and Kevin were awake; trawling the bunker’s many bookshelves in some hopes of finding some information on another random creature.

But not Dean or Castiel, no they were together in secret. After losing the Mark of Cain, Chuck taking it before leaving for good, Dean had taken to sleeping from around 10pm to almost noon; Sam had eventually taken to leaving Dean to awaken of his own accord.

The miles of pale and tanned skin intertwined beneath the cover, all covered with varying scars.

Each scar held its own story, to be told on stormy nights when neither Dean nor Castiel can get to sleep. But for now, all Dean can feel is the warm heat of Castiel pressed against his side, the cum-stained sheets sticking to his tummy, the hardness of Castiel pressed against him.

He looked around their room while waiting for Castiel to awaken: there were clothes discarded on the floor like litter from their passionate couplings, empty tubes of lube and condoms filled the trash can, but there was something distinctly _them_ about the room.

Maybe it was the photos of them both, Dean and Mary and the rest of the gang on the walls, maybe it was just how the atmosphere of the room changed in the days after Dean had realised he loved Castiel.

_There was an unusually large amount of vamps in one nest somewhere south of Michigan, Dean had taken it alone, having just lost the Mark of Cain and needing some time alone._

_He’d managed to fight off most of the minor league vamps, when he stumbled onto the main nest of maybe 12, 13 vamps with fangs longer than some of Dean’s old pistols._

_He managed to kill three before any realised it was him. After blindly shooting off into the area above him, he’d killed several more, leaving 5 angry vamps surrounding him._

_He urgently prayed to Cas, begging the rogue angel for some assistance before he had his ass handed to him by a bunch of blood suckers._

_Before he knew what was happening, the vamps were dead, Dean was back in his motel room fully healed and confused as to how the hell he got out alive._

_He called Sam and assured him he was fine, and all was okay until Cas informed Dean that he had in fact saved the elder hunter. Sam cursed and lectured Dean, which of course he didn’t listen to._

_Instead he just promised Sammy he’d be home by sundown the next day. He did stick to that promise, he just…took less time than usual._

_He’d stop at the signs, follow speed limits to a tee, he’d let all the old ladies cross. He purposely took as long as possible so he could think about something he had realised over the course of the hunt. He loves Castiel._

_When he returned to the bunker, intent on making Castiel love him, he cleaned up his act. Which started with tidying his bedroom. He threw out all the empty beer cans, and there were millions of them._

_He threw out all the crap he’d collected, mainly takeout cartons and the empty beer cans. Soon after, the room was tidy, and he felt better within himself from it._

_Soon after, he built up enough confidence to ask Castiel on a date, which turned in to two, three, four until he built up enough courage to kiss the impressionable angel. Their relationship formed within a month of their first date._

“Dean” Castiel’s soft voice penetrated through the bubble of serenity they’d formed.

“Hey” Dean’s gruff voice hit Castiel’s ears like an angel’s chorus…actually no, it hit like Dean Winchester, which was perfection in Castiel’s eyes.

“You think too much” Castiel whispered and turned so he was facing Dean, kissing the hunter’s freckled nose, jaw line and eventually those pouty lips he’d grown to love.

The kiss became passionate and Dean realised that this was his heaven on earth. Sure, their relationship took some tumbles. Lucifer possessing Cas was one major tumble it took.

It took Dean weeks, months to get over the way his angel had so willingly taken Satan in his body.

Of course, Sam was still none the wiser, despite him being the one pushing Dean to admit his feelings towards the angel, to get rid of the _damn sexual tension_ in the bunker Sam would say. Dean chuckles as he thinks about it.

The moose might be smarter than himself, but he sure can’t see the obvious.

“Dean” Castiel whined, needier than before. Dean chuckled.

“Don’t worry angel” He whispered, the southern drawl strong at the early hour. Well early in the sense that he’s barely awoken, it’s closer to noon.

He shifts so the angel is straddling him, their kiss deepening as he slides his hands over the miles of tanned skin available to his wondering hands. Castiel is weakly mewling as he rolls his hips, searching for friction.

Dean grinned and gripped the angel’s ass, grinding against him. Castiel whined and kissed Dean deeply, scratching at his scalp. Dean moaned and cupped Castiel’s ass, grinding against him.

Further down the hallway, Sam was sat around the table with Kevin, eating breakfast when they heard the moaning from Dean and Castiel.

“Well thank fuck for that, took them long enough” Sam smiled.

Kevin nodded and continued eating his bacon.


End file.
